


On the River

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [3]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Gen, note to self: write one from John's POV, one-sided, still dealing with the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the river, walking away from an explosion at the hangar, 47 and Katia talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the River

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: PG/T  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees; Agent 47  
Ship: John/Katia  
Summary: On the river, walking away from the explosion at the hangar, 47 and Katia discuss John smith

~~~

“He made a mistake,” 47 said as he walked with Katia across the bridge crossing the Rhine.

“He had a gun at your head!” Katia replied, with a little more feeling than she should’ve mustered for the sake of a man she barely knew. That seemed to be her annoying little habit lately.

“But he didn’t pull the trigger, he wanted me to know that he’d beaten me.”

“Who the fuck was he? People don’t just walk away from four bullets, they just don’t!”

“Subdermal titanium body armor. It’s injected into the skin in liquid form, it’s flexible, extremely strong. He had his nervous system heightened, wired for speed. I’ve heard of these Syndicate experiments, but…” He shook his head. “If they can do this with him…”

Katia shook her head fiercely. “Doesn’t excuse what he did,” she growled.

“What did he do, Katia?”

She looked at him, somewhat surprised, but it wasn’t enough to quash the remains of her anger at John. “Used me,” she said tersely. “And I was stupid enough to kiss him. He doesn’t want that. He just wants to know where my father is.” He looked at her, ready to say something. “I get it,” she snapped. “I’m a fucking idiot.”

“I wasn’t going to say that.”

“So what were you going to say?”

“That you were sloppy, and let emotion get in the way. That you made a mistake and those were the consequences.”

Oh, Katia thought, as though that was not as bad as what she was expecting. It was comforting to her that she had a lot of room for improvement. They walked for a few moments in silence, with the soft rippling of the river playing its own soothing rhythm for them. After a moment they stopped, and she took a couple steps and turned to face him. “Now will you tell me where Litvenko is?” he asked.

Katia hesitated, thinking for just a moment this was a repeat of what happened with John. “Swear to me that you’re not gonna hurt him,” she demanded. “Swear it.”

“Alright, I swear it,” he said, sounding every bit like he accepted her condition.

Katia still wasn’t ready to believe it. “Well, if you lie to me I’ll kill you,” she said harshly.

“I’m not that easy to kill,” he said, shaking his head a little. He’d seen her rage, though, and they both could tell she’d find a way if she truly felt the need or desire to.

They watched each other for a long moment, and 47 tilted his head. “He’s in Singapore,” she said, as if it were obvious.

47 nodded. “The Syndicate Headquarters is in Singapore. He’s hiding in plain sight.”


End file.
